Chase Going In For The Chase
by jburke2101
Summary: Chase sees Kimiko in a Calender. A Calender that has him going crazy for her. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chase going in for the Chase

Kimiko one day went into the modeling business for a week by her father in Tokyo, to help him fundraise for a project in his robotics department. She was happy to help and she wanted to see how she'll do.

She just became nineteen and was on Holiday from the Xiaolin temple, mainly from the boys. Lately she's become the ultimate sex object in everyone's eyes and a lot of the men have been flirting, chasing, and moving on Kimiko nonstop. One time her father's whole company was asking for his daughter's hand in marriage, that's how he found out about the many obsessive men over his beautiful daughter. Fearing for his daughter's virginity he thought that maybe if the men had photos of his daughter, they would at least back off.

She gets to her second appointed photo shoot over the next town to have an isolated place for her. The first shoot had to be cancelled because the men were drooling all over her, so they had to set up the next shoot that had all female workers. She took twelve different similar photographs to make the company calendars for her father. Mr. Tohomiko was going to give the first issue for free and send out a yearly order form to those wanted more.

After she was done with her photo shoots she heads back to the temple and waits for the finish calendars to come in. So she can give them to her friends as holiday gifts.

While going back to the temple she thinks about whom else would receive these New Year's calendar.

A week later…..

Coming in the mail of Chase Young was the first free edition of Kimiko's poses. He was setting down to dinner when one of cats brought his weekly mail to him. Sitting back into his chair not yet seeing the mail yet he begins to drink his dragon soup. He grabs the mail out of the tiger's mouth and notices the largest one out of all of them and simply goes for that one first. Looking upon the cover he immediately spits out his precious elixir and almost chocking on the green liquid.

He couldn't believe his eyes; that little familiar vixen had the nerve to be on a twelve page sex calendar. Every flip of the calendar caused him to go crazy and huffs like a hungry wolf at the nearly naked Kimiko.

She had on a deep red skimpy, slutty, and over revealing xiaolin outfit. Her shoulders and breast where half naked along with her stomach. Her bottom dress was a really short skirt along with her xioalin shoes but they were in high heels. Each shot had the same outfit but different poses and scenery. Each photograph had her using her hot element of fire. To show that she was a powerful chick that shouldn't be reckoned with and yet a girl who you would also screw your brains out for fun.

Chase was ready to faint and scream like a girl. Seeing these erotic themes made him most aroused and hot. He was soon ripping his armor off because he was really getting that hot.

His human body couldn't take the heat anymore so he transforms into his dragon form and immediately starts banging his head against anything and everything solid. He was out of control with ecstasy and he begins to howl his roars, showing his joy in seeing Kimiko in those kinds of sexy pictures.

He couldn't take it anymore he had to have the real thing, so he starts running like a wild animal out the door. Heading straight for the Xiaolin temple hoping she would be there when he arrives.

At the temple….

Coming from the temple mail box Kimiko thought the temple was quiet, a little too quiet for her taste. While coming back from the mail box she was sadden at the fact that her calendars haven't arrived yet. The people said it would take at least a week for delivery.

Apparently her fellow monks got to the mail box a lot sooner. When she came into the doors she heard a loud stampede heading towards her.

Looking up she sees that the boys were running towards her with sick smiles spreading across their faces and having there tongues hanging out.

The closer they got the more she got frighten. So she decides to run away for dear life. She jumped, dodge, and duck out of there greedy little hands that they were trying to get her with.

She yells, "Guys! What the hell, Stop! What's wrong with you guys" just then she sees one of her calendars in Raimundo's hand and finally figures out the reason.

They were just _boner struck_ and man did they have it hard (literally) and they were just trying to get the real thing. No way, was she going to give them that.

When she turns around a corner she bumps into someone and falls down. She looks up hoping to see Master Fung coming to her rescue but was shocked to see Jack Spicer instead breathing heavily and grinding his teeth at her. She looks a little more down and sees that he also had an issue of her half naked poses in his hands.

Her pictures had gotten to Jack Spicer too and he was joining in on the chase too.

Pretty soon the guys catch up to her. Quickly getting up she looks back and forth trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation. Just then all four boys jump towards her; she gets out of the way by jumping high. She jumps onto the roofs and starts running to other side of the temple.

Jumping down from the roofs she became exhausted. She tries to rest by a wall for a while, but it wasn't long before they found her again. She was getting worried now, they had her surrounded and they looked ready to take something from her. She didn't know what to do.

She shouts and closes her eyes tight, "Wudia fire Mars!" she didn't want to see her friends getting hurt by her. With the whole area being a blazed by her enormous power she knocks down everybody unconscious.

When everything was settled down she opens her eyes to see that all the guys were out cold on the floor. She starts running off the temple grounds and heads for the woods.

It begins to rain.

Few minutes after Kimiko left the brunt out scene, Chase Young arrives. Of course he didn't care about the four boys being on the floor scorched nor did he bother to see if they were still alive, he just wanted to see Kimiko right now.

Still raining he raises his head into the sky and sniffs the air. The rain didn't phase his tracking skills nor delay his need to see her because he quickly catches her perfume. Very fast and shift he follows it into the woods.

Kimiko's progress….

Kimiko was still running and trying to cover her tracks as much as possible, which was a hard thing to do since the ground was all muddy and wet, so she starts jumping from tree to tree. She didn't care how far she was out in the woods all that concerned her was to just put distant from any kind of male that was living.

Still raining she goes under a tree for shelter and sits, planning to go back to her father in Tokyo. At least for awhile again, just until the boys could control their sex drive again. She laughs at the irony of things, she didn't think she could cause that much trouble with her pictures and there were millions of copies out there in the world.

Chase's progress….

Chase was getting close now; the scent was getting stronger and warmer.

And back to Kimiko….

Kimiko built a little fire that was away from the rain or any puddles. She starts taking off her clothes for them to dry by the fire. Hell, she was in the middle of nowhere and there was no one in sight to see her in her underwear, right.

Until she hears a very loud reptilian roar behind her, she looks back and was in shock into seeing who it was. She knew that dragon anywhere.

Chase was just standing across from her with his claws out and his tail swaying side to side very rapidly. He was getting turned on at the sight of his wet slippery fire queen in front of him.

Seeing Chase look at her like that surprised her, she didn't think that an immortal would find her that attractive. She couldn't run away half naked, unless she wanted to get a cold. She looks out for an opportunity into the fields wondering which way she should go.

When she looks back to Chase she finds his snout inches away from her face. Feeling his warm breath in her face caused her to blush shyly and to spread a smile across her face.

Seeing her blush like that made him warm, he goes on all fours and starts walking around her. Nudging, sniffing, and licking her body ever so affectionately.

It all felt so good to her because of the heat he was giving off to her. Not knowing what to do she giggles and pleads him to stop. As soon as she starts saying the word stop he morphs back into his human form and quickly picks her up over his shoulders.

In his arms and over his back she froze with fear. Until he starts walking away with her, she freaks out and yells at him that her clothes were still by the fire, but he ignores her.

She was just in her bra and panties for god sakes, where the hell was he taking her.

When they got to his evil lair he rams into the door yelling.

"NO ONE IS TO DISTURB ME UNLESS I SAY SO!" and he quickly runs up so many stairs that Kimiko got a little dizzy, but she got back to her head when Chase kicks open another door and throws her clear across the room to perfectly land her on a bed.

She bounced with force that she almost fell over to the other side. She looks up to see Chase close the door firmly locking it with a very large metal gate to block anyone from coming in or out.

With the door shut Chase stops moving and becomes quiet. Kimiko got awkward at the situation and starts getting out of his bed but he turns quickly and pins her back down.

She was a virgin and never experienced a man on top of her before, feeling the weight and pressure on the lower part of her body felt good.

She looks up at Chase and squeaks, "C-Chase what are you doing?"

"Taking what I desire" was all he said. He bends down to start kissing and sucking her long smooth neck.

She gasps at the warm tongue licking her tender flesh. She wanted to kick him off of her and run away but she was finding it impossible to do so.

After a while she gives him a sexual moan. He lifted his head in order to see her face at him giving her pleasure.

Chase begins to undress from the remaining cloths off of him and throws them aside. When he got to his bare chest he kneels down to Kimiko. She became excited in seeing his firm chest hovering across her, but she traded her attentions to his face. She was ready to say something but was quiet at the sound of his voice over powering hers, "I'm going to make you mine now"

She looks at him with shock, she never thought in a millions years that this guy that they fought with for years could ever want her this much. He shuts her mind by kisses her mouth passionately.

They both felt a connection of love, lust and urges to do more. So many feelings all at once he quickly grabs her bra and rips it clearly off. He wanted to die and faint at the beautiful sight of her breast. So he grabs them to start sucking and squeezes the life out of them.

Kimiko was rolling back her head at him sucking and squeezing her breast passionately. She actually liked him ripping off her bra clear off and going for what he wanted. Moaning like crazy she begins saying his name, "Ohhh Chase"

Aroused by his own name he looks up to see her with great delight, "Again"

"Chase"

"LOUDER!"

"CHASE!"

With that he grabs her panties and rips them off. She was naked now and he loved it. Chase quickly takes off his pants and shoves his member deep inside her.

She yells, "AHHHHhhhhhh! CHASE!" His thick hard meat was in her now.

Scared to do anything she hangs and waits for him to move first. So he quickly moves his hips back and forth.

Getting weak already she holds onto Chase's shoulders for support. It all felt so good to her that she was ready to claw into his skin. When he picks up the tempo to stop her from doing so and he starts shoving himself in harder.

She arcs her back in, out of the shock of the force that was nerve breaking between her legs, "OHHHHHH GOD CHASE!"

He quickly pulls her back into his lips. They twirled their tongues every time they reached a high maximum of pleasure and cried out each other's name numerous times.

Chase's body was on fire and he could feel his member ready to let go of all reason. He was ready to releases.

Grabbing her ankles he pulls them over his head and proclaims, "I LOVE YOU KIMIKO!"

One finale thrust he releases for the very first time his treasured white liquid. Looking down he sees his white substances overflowing out of her core. He smiles and collapses into his first and last lover's arms, thinking she was worth the chase and that she was his forever.

Catching her breath she sees Chase's unconscious body on and inside her. She never ever wants to forget this experience, but she flips him over and places him under his sheets.

She gets out of his bed and stands up to see Chase's over flowing sperm dripping down her legs. She squeezes in her legs tighter hoping to keep his warm juices within her and wishing for it to never leave.

But she quickly heads for Chase's dressing area to pick out a big shirt with a big pair of pants. When she got dressed she walks over to Chase, to look down upon his face one last time before she leaves. She strokes her tiny fingers across his face to move his wild wet hair out of his hot sweaty face.

Looking to the side of his bed she sees the pictures she's done for her father's calendar and finally understands why Chase went for her. Looking back she smiles, Chase Young had deflowered her for life. She didn't mind it; she just liked seeing Chase looking like a tired sex fiend, just as long as she was the one who caused it.

She giggles and kisses him on the mouth one last time and heads out thinking what he'll do on next year's calendar edition.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apparently this is a mission requested by 'visitor', and a mission I shall do, well at least just a little.**

**Missing Lover**

Kimiko tried not to think about that dark god of a man.

Or at least she thought she tried…

It was a moment of lust and nothing else she thought, so no need to crave the powerful, strong, young, gorgeous Chase Young, but in between her legs, it was SCREAMING for more OF HIM.

She wanted to have sex with him just onetime, but it was harder then she thought. It's only been hour since she left Chase in his bed, that vey bed that held the greatest lover in the world.

Her revisions of her first lovemaking made her hot. She now knew why men always wanted sex.

She was walking into the cold wet forest to find her cloths. She finds them but doesn't change back into them; she just collected them and left.

While walking back to the temple she enjoys the cool fresh air of rain soaked into the trees around her. It was dark but the moon was full and lit her way home. Everything was illuminated with the golden rays of the moon, beautiful.

Coming up to a familiar trail she sees the temple, quiet and the way she left it.

OH GOD! THE GUYS!

Kimiko finally remembers she knocked down everyone and just left them, she starts running.

She yells upon enter the court yard, "GUYS! CLAY! OMI! RIA! (Yes even) JACK!"

To her shock she sees everyone sitting down in a circle and discussing something. They didn't notice her at first but she directed her tone a little further, "Uh guys you OK"

They all turned and blushed, but soon bowed themselves onto the floor.

They all say at the same time, "We're so sorry Kimiko"

All of them were groveling to her feet, not that she was complaining but it was strange.

Omi speaks, "Yes, We apologize for our behavior Kimiko, it's just we never seen that side of you before"

Oh yeah, the calendar, Kimiko blushes, "Oh.. uh.. um" She at first didn't mind the calendar, but now it was causing trouble her.

Before Kimiko could put any words together Jack interrupts, "KIMIKO WILL YOU MARRY ME" he kneels down before her with a ring.

0_0 Kimiko was dead silent; she didn't know what to do.

"Now hold on their partner" Clay steps in front of Jack, thank god, "don't you think you should be giving us a chance" What the hell. Clay liked Kimiko too.

Jack whines, "NOOOO!"

Riamundo enters, "Whoa, hold up dudes, she's already spoken for"

Kimiko looks at Ria, "Who?"

With a side smile Riamundo says, "Me"

These guys are just crazy; she did love her friends and the albino Jack, but no she had no feelings that would lead to love or marriage with them. Someone took it already, but she wasn't sure if it was love that she had for Chase.

AANNND….Back to the Palace of Chase

Blinking awake from his hour sex coma the mighty Chase Young slowly opens his eyes. Feeling extremely proud of himself, he feels around for his lover.

Not feeling nothing he freaks, "Kimiko" he looks around frantically.

But he was also smiling because he thought maybe she was playing a game with him, he throws his sheets and pillows over his head, "Oh Kimiko, Kim, Kimi"

Until he reaches the bottom of the mat he realizes that she was gone.

He looks out to his room and sees that his closet was tampered with. He runs to the closet and sees that some of his cloths were missing, but more importantly Kimiko was missing. Running out, he now sees that his Chamber door was open.

She left.

But why?

Didn't she love the connection they made?

Chase became out raged. What makes her think that she can take off like that?

He quickly got dressed and headed straight out the door. Thinking

Kimiko…. Where the hell are you?

She was now being tugged and pushed around by all the men who were fighting over her. All four of them were yelling and screaming at Kimiko to marry them, "MARRY ME KIMIKO! MARRY ME"

She just about had enough, "WHOA GUYS! I don't think-"

Jack tugs on her, "Kimiko I loved you before any of these loser had any type of feeling's for you"

Omi yells, "Hey I always thought you were cute"

Clay hollers, "Now hold on they what about our training Kimiko, didn't you have feeling for me then"

Riamundo yells, "Hey you had a crush on me before"

Kimiko did admit that she did liked Riamundo at one point… but she was now thinking of the Heylin warrior.

As she was about to yell stop, they all hear a ROOOAAAAARR!

Before anyone knew what happen Chase shows up on the scene and snarls at everyone to get away from his sugar pot.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MAGETS OF SCUM"

All four men screamed and fainted (A little sudden I now, but just go with it)

Kimiko eyes got wide, "C-Chase what are you doing here"

He transforms back into human form and sarcastically says; "Oh nothing, just taking a tour around the temple" then bursts out, "What's it look like I'm doing here! I'm here for you" He stomps over to her.

He came up to her with such stamina that she closes her eyes and fears the worst from him but soon fills a firm hug around her. She opens her eye and breathes in the scent of leather and sweat. He was holding her tightly like he finally found the light.

She was uncertain with the hug and tries to ask, "Cha-"

"Why" he stops her thoughts.

She was quiet, but then hear him ask, "Why did you leave"

She replies, "I thought you already took what you wanted"

He sniffs in her scent and says, "You must have not understood what I said"

Kimiko became confused, "What"

He puts her face in front of him and says, "When I say I'm going to take what I desire… I take and keep it forever"

She became happy to hear that her feelings towards him were now clearer and stronger

He continues, "I didn't know the word love" he looks down and back up to her, "Until I didn't see you next to me when I woke up… I got scared"

Shocked she was, "You were scared, about what?"

Looking deep into her eyes he says, "I couldn't find you; I got so upset at first, I ran in anger to find you, but the closer I got to you, the more I felt my anger disappearing, then the word popped into my head" he puts his forehead onto hers, "I_ love_ you Kimiko"

Feeling tears coming from her eyes she says, "Chase I love you too" she smiles

He smirks, "Besides I can't let the mother of my child marry anyone else but me"

She gasps, "I'm pregnant, how can you tell"

"My juices make sure it happens" he smiles.

She became so overjoyed that she cries for joy. Embracing and kissing her new and true husband Chase Young, passionately.

**OK, I could continue, it really depends on the reviews, but thank you for reading; I very much enjoyed the mission. Thanks to 'visitor'. Laters**


End file.
